


The Five Love Languages

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: The five ways to express and experience love.





	The Five Love Languages

**1\. Acts of Service**

"Dong-eon ah," Min-hyuk whined from his bed in their shared room. It was 12pm and the afternoon sun was shining through their room window, located right above their beds. Light rays pierced through the window, unfiltered by the blinds as it was bunched towards Dong-eon's side of the window. Disturbed by the bright sun rays, Min-hyuk called out to his roommate again. "Dong-eon ah...!"

"Mm...?" A faint voice of acknowledgement came from Dong-eon's side of the room. Min-hyuk hears the rustling of bed sheets that isn't his own. "Blinds..." He managed to squeeze out a single word amidst his sleepiness, pulling up his own sheets further to cover his face from the sunlight. Min-hyuk turned his face away from the sunlight, snuggling deeper into the soft, comfortable sheets.

He hears more rustling from behind him, and a soft thud on the ground, followed by the rolling of the curtain blinds across its railing. The sun rays became less daunting behind his shut eyes.

"Thanks," Min-hyuk muttered, feeling the pull of sleep dragging him under once again.

There was a brief silence, and Min-hyuk missed the faint noise of a stifled yawn. "You're welcome, hyung."

Min-hyuk made a satisfied, acknowledging hum, and dozes off back to sleep.

* * *

**2\. Quality Time**

Dong-eon doesn't understand why Min-hyuk never gave his best in Competitive Play.

Almost each and every game that they queued together, Min-hyuk was always itching to play roles that he wasn't comfortable with, or skilled enough in, and would often cost them their game. Dong-eon is an incredibly competitive person, and he would rather lose to a coordinated, strong team, rather than losing because  _someone_ decided to play a hero that they are not good at.

Around the time when Dong-eon first joined Seoul Dynasty, he lost count of how many times he had preferred to solo queue instead of duo queue with Min-hyuk. Dong-eon was still relatively new to the team, and he had little friends that he feels comfortable to queue together with, but he'd still rather queue alone than teaming up with Min-hyuk.

Despite that, Min-hyuk always manages to convince Dong-eon to team up together. Dong-eon had no one to blame but himself on that, for being too weak to those beautiful, fox-shaped eyes.

Even now, when Dong-eon gets himself familiarized with the team and no longer feels awkward teaming up with anyone, he still finds himself going back to Min-hyuk at every available moment.

There was something about Min-hyuk that makes the stress and tension of the game feels non-existent, that made Dong-eon learn how to take things easily once in a while, especially in personal streams or games, and learning how to have a good time instead of trying hard to win each and every game he came across.

Dong-eon doesn't put a word to it, but he acknowledges that time spent with Min-hyuk was enjoyable.

* * *

**3\. Words of Affirmation**

Choi Min-hyuk credited most, if not all, of his success in Seoul Dynasty, to Kim Dong-eon.

Min-hyuk only had Min-seo as his friend while transferring to Seoul Dynasty from Lucky Future Zenith. Taking a brave leap outside his comfort zone, Min-hyuk had requested for a new room altogether, choosing not to room with his Contenders teammate. He had lived alone in his room for about two months, before his roommate came knocking on his door in the shape of Kim Dong-eon.

Dong-eon was his first best friend in Seoul Dynasty. Min-hyuk had only two months to get acquainted to the other members of Seoul Dynasty, and even then, the legendary name that the veterans had made for themselves, still made Min-hyuk hesitant in becoming too chummy with them for now, in respect of their seniority. Dong-eon was the youngest in the team at that moment, and to Min-hyuk, he felt more comfortable interacting with him. Min-hyuk was already close friends with Chan-hyung and Byung-sun, but something within him decided that Dong-eon was a more comfortable person to be with.

During most of the scrimmages, Dong-eon would always cheer on Min-hyuk. Praising his D.Va play, his ability to predict and utilize his Defense Matrix to cancel ultimates, his good, defensive positioning; his Sombra play, his ability to hack the right enemies at the right time, scouting for enemy positioning, landing a perfect EMP, and so on. Dong-eon was never stingy with his compliments, cheering along with Min-hyuk whenever he pulled off a huge combo with their team, or even by himself. Min-hyuk makes his plays with Dong-eon's kind words in mind, a little voice that anchors him to stay focused, to take risks, to make the right decisions.

For every good play on stage, he thanks Dong-eon with a kind message in his heart. But he'd never say it out loud.

* * *

**4\. Gifts**

Dong-eon knew Min-hyuk always had a soft spot for dogs.

He first knew of this fact when they are out together in the streets of LA, and Min-hyuk had stopped Dong-eon to pet a stray dog on the other side of the street. Watching Min-hyuk cooing and petting the stray, who responded happily, made Dong-eon's heart swell with happiness. They had stayed there for a good five minutes before Min-hyuk unwillingly bid goodbye to the stray dog.

Since then, Dong-eon had been treasuring this little fact of Min-hyuk at the back of his mind. He's always reminded of Min-hyuk when he sees a particularly cute dog, and he also started to collect dog-themed gifts and trinkets for Min-hyuk.

Each and every time, the surprise and adoration coming from Min-hyuk from receiving those gifts always made Dong-eon feel warm and fuzzy inside. The big smile that was beamed towards him made Dong-eon's heart flutter, and he'd always look away with a shy smile. Min-hyuk always adorns Dong-eon's gifts close to him, insisting that it would be able to always protect him from harm, which made Dong-eon either extremely embarrassed or extremely happy that Min-hyuk liked his gifts so much.

Min-hyuk will never tell him that he wants a part of Dong-eon close to him.

* * *

**5\. Physical Touch**

All ten of the Seoul Dynasty members squeezed together in the long couch, having a video call with Gen.G as part of their show. Dong-eon is new to the whole e-sports business, much less to their parent organization, Gen.G. He watched the hosts exchange questions with the senior members, such as Je-hong, Byung-sun, and even Chan-hyung. Dong-eon is perfectly satisfied with just being present, however he's still feeling a little bit anxious.

His hands reached for Min-hyuk, who was sitting beside him, being quiet as well. Dong-eon rested his hands on Min-hyuk's knees, thumbing at the soft flesh to relieve some of his nervousness. Min-hyuk noticed Dong-eon's hands on him, but he said nothing as he let the younger boy squeeze around his knees.

Dong-eon kept at it until he no longer feels like the room is to small for him; however, his hands liked being on Min-hyuk, and he hesitated to let go. Dong-eon just hoped that the focus would be on Je-hong and the others, so he doesn't look too weird.

Min-hyuk noticed Dong-eon's hands stopped rubbing at his lower thigh, so he reached out his hand and cupped it upon Dong-eon's. Min-hyuk felt the boy beside him tense up in shock for a short while, and chuckled to himself.  _How cute._

He pushed his fingers through the gaps of Dong-eon's, smiling a bit at how well it _fits_.

_It's as if they're made for each other._

**Author's Note:**

> fits/michelle is a very cute and underrated ship


End file.
